La liebre y la tortuga
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Que te guste tu mejor amiga y terminar en la friendzone no está bueno. Para suerte de Levi, su mejor amiga tiene un hermano que parte la tierra. Y para la suerte del hermano de su mejor amiga, Levi puede ser tan gay como lo es él. Celos/Yaoi/Lemon/Ereri/One-Shot


**La liebre y la tortuga**

 **-x-**

 **Como siempre que haga un fic "argentinizado" (o al menos un one shot dentro de todo largo), voy a aclarar las palabras o expresiones propias de Argentina en un glosario, numerándolas para que les sea más fácil buscar su definición.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen (duh).**

 **Y gracias de nuevo a Luna por el título, que fue idea suya porque a mí no me cae una ni por puta, lol. Lova ya, sist.**

 **También quería darles las gracias a todos los que me fueron dejando reviews en cada one shot, fic, drabble que he escrito desde un principio. A veces no puedo responder porque me cuesta permanecer logeada a la cuenta de Fan Fiction por problemas de Internet, pero pronto responderé cada uno. Me dan ánimo de seguir publicando, así que sepan que aunque no les llegue una contestación inmediata, si subo una historia, técnicamente es para ustedes jajaja. Espero que disfruten ésta, aunque si me preguntan es más para pasar el rato que otra cosa (y así es como NO tienen que venderse si quieren que los lean (?).**

 **-x-**

El último año de secundaria ya estaba arribando a su fin. Faltaban sólo dos cortos meses para que llegase noviembre y acabara ese martirio: ya no más lecturas por obligación, no más matemáticas, no más profesores idiotas. Paz por fin. Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más. Un poco más de eso, y un poco más de su sufrimiento amoroso.

Levi era una persona bastante simple. Estudiaba, trabajaba part-time en una pequeña tienda de ropa para ayudar con los gastos de la casa, y no jodía a nadie. No era un alumno sobresaliente, pero tampoco tenía bajas calificaciones. Estaba conforme con la energía que le dedicaba a sus estudios: la suficiente como para mantener feliz a su madre y quedar exento de vacaciones preparando odiosas materias. El problema en su vida (o uno de ellos, al menos), era estar condenado a ver a Isabel como su amiga y nada más. Fue a fines de mayo que Farlan le confesó a Levi lo que éste tanto temía.

— _ **Creo que le voy a decir a Izzy.**_

— _ **¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?**_

— _ **Que me gusta. La quiero invitar a salir…**_

— _ **Bueno. Ya era hora.**_

Sí, Levi podía ser un idiota al entregar en bandeja de plata a su amor imposible, pero jamás iba a ser un mal amigo. Lo quería a Farlan como la quería a Isabel, y si esos dos estaban felices juntos, que así fuere.

Unos días después se enteró de que el par había por fin formalizado. No tardaron en reconocer que desde hacía ya algún tiempo se gustaban y mucho, por lo que decidieron comenzar un noviazgo al instante.

Cuando llegó septiembre y con él los preparativos para la despedida de su último año como colegiales, el trío (porque seguían siendo un trío inseparable) se juntó en la casa de Isabel para organizar una salida en conjunto con el resto de sus compañeros. La idea era hacer una reunión con todos a modo de despedida ya que, si bien muchos seguirían viéndose, otros irían por caminos separados, a universidades distintas, incluso a otros países.

—Hace _horas_ vino Farlan—recriminó Isabel.

—Disculpá. Se me hizo algo tarde en el local. Tuve que hacer el conteo de stock y como trajeron mercadería nueva me demoré un poco—le mintió.

—Sí, como sea. Vamos.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, de donde provenían murmullos.

—Eren, él es Levi, mi amigo del que te hablé. Levi, este jirafón es mi hermano Eren. Llegó el otro día de Alemania.

El adolescente se acercó para saludar al hermano de su amiga. Cuando lo tuvo en frente pudo detectar el mismo par de ojos refulgentes, sólo que más verdes, más grandes.

—Hola, un gusto.

—Hola, Levi. Izzy me habló mucho de vos.

Y por más que Levi no lo aclarase, Isabel también le había hablado mucho de su hermano. Aunque tal vez había olvidado mencionar lo bueno que estaba. La única vez que su amiga le mostró una foto de Eren, éste tenía apenas 18 años, y si bien se notaba el atractivo, con el Eren actual no había comparación alguna. Mucho más masculino, más alto, más…

—¿Levi? ¿Vamos?

—Eh, sí.

Fueron al cuarto de Isabel, en donde estaba Farlan jugando al COD II.

—Veo que se la pasaron planeando la salida, ¿mh?

—Te estábamos esperando. Dijimos de estar a las siete y ya son las ocho y media, enano.

—Tch.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en que podíamos hacer una fiesta en la quinta de Petra—interrumpió Isabel—. Dijo que iba a hablar con sus papás a ver si se copaban en darnos el espacio.

—Me parece bien. Aunque si es en su casa no vamos a poder escaviar1. ¿Se acuerdan de lo que pasó en su cumpleaños?

—Pero eso fue porque al idiota de su ex se le ocurrió terminar con ella en pleno festejo. Era obvio que la pobre se iba a tomar hasta el agua de los floreros y terminar quebrando2. Esto es distinto—la defendió Levi tratando de ponerse en el lugar de la chica.

—Igual nos tenemos que asegurar de que podamos tomar algo aunque sea.

—Bueno, después hablo con ella entonces.

Al rato, la mamá de Isabel los llamó a los tres para que bajaran a cenar.

Ya en la mesa, ubicados Isabel y Farlan uno al lado del otro y Levi enfrentando a su amiga, se dispusieron a comer. Hablaron de la futura mudanza de Eren, de algunas anécdotas de su viaje, y del trabajo en general.

—¿Sabés cuándo lo van a tener listo?

—Ma, parece que quisieras que Eren se vaya ya de casa—agregó Isabel con tono de burla.

—Sabés que no lo pregunté por eso.

—En realidad—habló Eren—… no estoy seguro. En teoría me tienen que dar la llave antes de diciembre, pero qué sé yo. Cuando lo compré dijeron que para mitad de año iba a estar listo y eso nunca pasó. Espero que esta vez sí cumplan.

—¿Te compraste un departamento?—preguntó Levi.

—Sí, cerca del hospital Italiano. Cuando empiece a trabajar ahí me va a quedar cerca. Esa fue mi idea desde un principio.

Eren se había ido a Alemania ni bien cumplió los 19, en donde se recibió de médico e incluso se especializó en la rama de la cardiología. Sus padres, Grisha sobre todo, quien era médico también, estaban muy orgullosos al enterarse de que después de unos largos nueve años, volverían a tener a su hijo de manera definitiva y con un título impresionante.

—Qué bien, felicidades.

—Gracias, Levi.

—Hablando de departamentos nuevos, con Far vamos a alquilar algo en Brasil para las vacaciones de verano. Vos pa que fuiste hace poco, ¿qué nos recomendás?

Los grises ojos de Levi se perdieron entre Isabel y Farlan, mentalizando inevitablemente al par prácticamente conviviendo. Habían pasado casi cuatro meses de que empezaron a salir, pero todavía no lograba borrar a Isabel de su cabeza. Al menos no de esa manera.

Por otro lado, había un par de ojos verdes que miraba los de Levi, y le fue fácil a su dueño deducir en qué pensaba el adolescente.

—¿Te querés quedar, enano?—le preguntó Isabel después de terminar la cena. Ya se habían hecho las diez y media.

Levi prefería irse a ver a sus amigos apretar desde tan cerca.

—No, gracias. Me quiero bañar y no traje ropa ni nada para cambiarme. Me voy a casa, pero mañana seguimos con lo de la fiesta.

—Buen-

—Te llevo—se metió Eren de la nada sorprendiendo no sólo al chico sino a su hermana—. Tenía pensado juntarme con una amiga más tarde, así que no me cuesta nada llevarte. ¡Pa! ¿Me prestás el auto?

Sin darle tiempo para una respuesta, Levi se vio arrastrado hacia el auto de Grisha, en donde Eren lo esperaba con la puerta abierta y una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias. No tenías que molestarte.

—No me molesta. ¿Dónde vivís?

—A la vuelta del teatro Vorterix.

—Uh, no me quiero ni imaginar los ruidos que tenés que aguantarte cuando hacen recitales.

—Uno se acostumbra. A veces incluso llego a disfrutarlo, si es que toca alguna banda copada.

Mantuvieron un cómodo silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Levi vio que Eren pasó la calle en la que debían doblar.

—Eh…

—Sí, ya sé. Tu casa la pasamos, pero pensé que te iba a venir bien charlar un rato. A mí también, si te soy honesto. Hay un bar muy copado por acá, la última vez que vine estaba. Espero que no lo hayan cerrado.

Levi no dijo nada. ¿Charlar? ¿Con Eren? ¿De _qué_?

El hermano de su amiga estacionó al poco tiempo en una calle que apenas sí tenía espacio para un auto más.

—Está hasta las bolas3. Se nota que es viernes.

Bajaron y fueron directo al lugar que el chico buscaba. Seguía intacto, sólo que con algunas leves modificaciones.

—La cerveza del lugar está muy buena. Cuando vine para las fiestas del año pasado me junté con unos amigos acá y nos quedamos hasta que cerraron. No me quería ir más. En Alemania la cerveza es rica, pero hace rato que le vienen ganando acá, más con las artesanales.

Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo. La anfitriona, una chica con cara de "Me quiero ir ya" los acompañó hasta uno de los pocos lugares que quedaban libres.

—En seguida los atienden—fue lo que les dijo antes de retirarse.

—¿Viniste alguna vez acá?

—No, no soy de ir mucho a bares. A mis amigos les gustan más los boliches y si quiero salir de noche no me queda otra que ir a donde quieren ellos.

—Ah, sí, me pasaba lo mismo cuando era más chico. La verdad nunca me gustó mucho salir a bailar. Siempre fui malo para encarar4, y además mis amigos nunca fueron a boliches gay. Así que me aburría bastante viendo cómo todos se iban con chicas mientras yo me quedaba solo.

—Buenas noches. Les dejo los menús—interrumpió un chico de unos veinte años.

—Está bien, igual te pedimos ya. Dos cervezas de miel, ¿puede ser? ¿Te gusta esa, Levi?—le preguntó al adolescente desviando la mirada del mozo.

—Nunca probé.

—OK, dos cervezas de miel entonces.

—Les aviso que la cocina ya cerró.

—Está bien, igual ya cenamos, gracias.

El mozo se retiró para volver a los minutos, y ya con sus cervezas y un pote de maníes en mano, el par continuó la conversación.

—Bueno, escupilo—propuso Eren y Levi lo miró raro, sin entender—. No finjas, vi cómo mirabas a mi hermana y su novio.

Eren vio de inmediato la cara de frustración del más chico. Su intención no era incomodarlo, por lo que lo animó.

—Descuidá, que mi idea no es decirles nada. Sólo creí que te vendría bien soltar lo que tengas que soltar. Se nota que te venís conteniendo hace rato.

—¿Cómo… ? Nunca le dije a nadie, ¿cómo sabés?

—Sos muy expresivo.

Si Levi antes lo miró con cara rara, ahora lo miró como si al chico le hubieran crecido antenas en la cabeza. ¿Él, expresivo? Sí, cómo no. Todo el mundo, su madre inclusive, vivía diciéndole que su cara de póker era inigualable, y Eren, un completo desconocido, ¿venía a decirle que era expresivo?

—Se te nota en los ojos—se encogió de hombros Eren al ver la sorpresa de Levi.

—Hace tres años que somos amigos. Isabel, Farlan, y yo. Nunca le dije nada porque me daba cuenta de que no me veía de esa manera, y siempre me dio cosa arruinar nuestra amistad por imaginar estupideces imposibles.

—¿Por qué "imposibles"? No creo que mi hermana te hubiese rechazado. Se nota que te quiere.

—Lejos me quiere. Bueno, no sé si lejos, sino como amigo. O como hermano. Hasta me llama "hermano mayor".

—Ouch, golpe bajo. Y… yo soy su hermano mayor, ahora me siento ofendido.

—Bueno, lo lamento, no te hubieras ido por tanto tiempo—le respondió riendo.

—Está bien. Sos un lindo "hermano mayor".

—La cosa que es…—continuó Levi evadiendo la intensa mirada de Eren— hace un año más o menos fuimos a una fiesta en la casa de una amiga. Se nos dio por jugar verdad o reto y terminé confesando que era bi. Ella después de eso me dijo que siempre lo supuso, calculo que mis manierismos aputazados tuvieron que ver. Ah, también me dijo "Te puedo presentar a mi hermano que es gay". Ahí me di cuenta de que nunca le gusté. Románticamente por lo menos.

—Mirá vos. Si hubiera conocido las intenciones de Izzy jamás habría salido con Cara de Caballo.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, no importa. Bueno, o sea que aceptaste ser amigo de mi hermana.

—Y, otra no me quedó. En algún momento voy a superar este crush que tengo. En la cena… tanto Isabel como Farlan me invitaron a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, pero odio ser la tercer rueda. Quiero darles privacidad, ya que siempre estamos juntos. Y tampoco me entusiasma la idea de verlos así todo el tiempo.

—Me imagino.

—Como sea. ¿Y vos? Dijiste que querías charlar. ¿Te pasó algo?—preguntó Levi con curiosidad. Eren era sorpresivamente agradable.

—Algo así, aunque yo estoy bien, dentro de todo.

El adolescente arqueó una ceja, dándole pie al mayor para que se explique. Era justo, él acababa de confesar algo muy privado.

—Cuando me fui a estudiar a Alemania conocí un grupo de gente que era del exterior también. Algunos tenían becas, como Armin. Es un puto genio en todo ese pibe. Eso fue hace nueve años, apenas llegué. Cuando terminé la carrera y empecé la especialización, hace tres años más o menos, conocí a un chico: Jean, también becado, venía de España. Nos pusimos a salir enseguida. Él sabía desde un principio que ni bien terminase la especialización yo iba a volver acá. Nunca fue un secreto, y siempre pareció estar bien con eso. Pero hace dos noches me llamó por Skype para cortar. Me dijo que se arrepintió, que no soportaba la idea de mantener una relación a distancia.

—Wow. Qué… cagada. Qué mal terminarte así… por Skype. Aunque entiendo su punto. Yo tampoco podría estar en una relación a distancia, claro que nunca dejaría a alguien por chat, me parece muy patético.

—Sí… qué sé yo. Le dije que no se apurara a decidir. Habíamos quedado en visitarnos. De hecho yo tenía planeado ir siempre que pudiera allá para verlo, pero no quiero presionarlo tampoco. Si no quiere, no quiere.

—¿Le hubieras sido fiel?

—Sí, por supuesto—respondió Eren viéndose levemente ofendido—. ¿Qué sentido tiene ser novios sino? Si hubiera querido tener a alguien fijo pero a la vez estar con otros se lo hubiera dicho desde un principio.

Hablaron hasta que terminaron sus cervezas, y cuando se hicieron las doce Levi le dijo a Eren que ya tenía que irse.

—OK, vamos.

El mayor pagó por las bebidas y se fueron.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Levi, Eren le preguntó algo que lo descolocó un poco al otro.

—Mañana tengo que ir a ver una moto que posiblemente me compre. ¿Me querés acompañar?

A modo de broma, sonriendo con fingida coquetería, Levi le respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Tan rápido vas a reemplazar a tu ex?

Eren sólo se rio.

—Me caíste bien. Creo que sería bueno que pasaras tiempo con otras personas que no sean Izzy y Farlan. ¿Mh?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no salgo con otra gente?

—No seas así. Sólo intento ser tu amigo.

Levi notó la honestidad del hermano de su amiga y se relajó.

—Está bien.

Intercambiaron números y quedaron en que después del cierre de la tienda en donde Levi trabajaba, Eren pasaría a por él para comer algo juntos y después ir a ver la moto.

 **-x-**

 _ **Hablé cn Petra, dijo q iba a convencer a los viejos para q la dejaran hacer la fiesta ah´hi.**_

Levi leyó el mensaje recién a la una de la tarde, cuando terminó su turno de los sábados.

Leyó el otro mensaje, que era de Eren avisándole que en cinco minutos llegaría. Por suerte este Jaeger sí sabía escribir, no como Izzy.

 **Joya.**

 _ **Ahhh, vamos a ir al cine a ver Coco, venís?**_

 **No me gustan esas pelis, Iz. Además quedé en ir con tu hermano a ver una moto que se quiere comprar.**

 _ **Quuuueeeeee? De verdad? Uy, compren forros. Te quiere entrar**_ _ **6**_ _ **! Yo sabía que era raro que te llevara hasta tu casa. Dijo que iba a visitar a una amiga pero volvió enseguida jeje, así que dudo que haya visitado a alguien, fue una excusa para salir con vos jejeje.**_

No le respondió ese último mensaje, no le dio la cara. Trató de no pensar que esas eran las intenciones de Eren e hizo como si nada mientras salía a esperarlo en la entrada del local.

—Chau, Mary, nos vemos el lunes.

—¡Cuidate, Levi!

Cinco minutos después, Eren llegó.

—Disculpá si te hice esperar, pero el colectivo no venía más. No veo la hora de volver a andar en dos ruedas.

—No pasa nada. ¿Allá manejabas moto?

—Sí. La novia de una amiga mía me enseñó y me enamoré de la sensación. Saqué el registro ni bien pude y me compré una Rouser 135. La mejor recomendación para una primera moto. Lo que tenía de bueno en ese momento es que como muy pocos conocían la marca, salía dentro de todo barata, y anda genial. Después la vendí. Preferí cambiarla una vez que estuviera acá, sino traerla iba a ser un dolor de huevos.

—Claro. ¿Y la que vas a ver ahora cuál es?

—Una Rouser también. La Avenger 400, es una preciosura.

Se fueron caminando hasta una hamburguesería de Palermo, y cuando se hicieron las cuatro enfilaron hacia el lugar. Era un hombre de unos 40 años que la vendía, 0K ya que jamás la había usado. Se la había regalado su esposa para su último cumpleaños y a los días se enteró de que ésta le venía poniendo el cuerno. Se deshizo de todo lo que le recordara a ella, por lo que decidió prescindir del regalo y tener a cambio algo de dinero.

Levi observó la conversación entre Eren y el tipo desde lejos. El par decidió concretar la venta, y después de algunos trámites, incluido el cambio de titularidad, la moto sería de Eren.

—Eso fue rápido—dijo con una sonrisota enorme—. ¿Sabés manejar?

—Mi vieja me enseñó con el auto el año pasado. Pero no tengo registro, ya lo sacaré.

—Si querés te puedo enseñar a usar la moto.

—Te tenés mucha confianza. ¿Y si te la choco?

—Bueno, tampoco me alientes de esa manera—se rio Eren—. Perdón, es que estoy entusiasmado y quiero tenerla ya.

—Veo.

Después de pasear un poco por Plaza Italia, Eren acompañó a Levi a su casa para después irse a la suya.

Se empezaron a ver seguido. Gran parte de las salidas consistía en ir a comer o tomar algo. A veces manejar la reluciente nueva moto de Eren. Y si bien con el tiempo se fueron haciendo cada vez más íntimos, nada romántico había pasado aún entre ellos. Para Levi era raro verse de ese modo con el hermano de la chica que hasta hacía poco le gustaba. Aunque debía admitir que Eren ayudaba mucho a que no pensara en su amiga de esa manera. De hecho, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que la vio como algo más que una amiga. ¿Tal vez le había empezado a gustar Eren?

Para fines de octubre Eren le preguntó a Levi si quería acompañarlo a una fiesta.

—Mikasa, una amiga mía, quiere hacer una fiesta de disfraces por Halloween. Es en una semana. ¿Querés venir?

—¿Fiesta de disfraces? Voy—titubeó—, pero no esperes que me disfrace de algo.

—Mmm… no, si no vas disfrazado entonces mejor invito a otra persona.

Levi rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, me voy a disfrazar.

—Mirá que ponerse un antifaz no cuenta como disfrazarse.

—Uff, sos insoportable.

—Bien que insoportable y todo te la pasás bien conmigo.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que ponerme, entonces?

—Te aconsejaría con gusto, pero seguro que vas a elegirte algo bien ñoño.

Levi achinó sus ojos en un intento de intimidar a Eren, y aunque las ganas de insultarlo eran grandes, optó por hacerle tragar sus palabras directamente en la fiesta.

—¿Ah sí? Ya vas a ver.

 **-x-**

Levi estaba a nada de llamar a Eren para cancelar. En su cabeza esperaba en esa semana encontrar algo acorde para usar en la fiesta, pero después de ver viejos disfraces suyos que eran en efecto bastante ñoños, decidió rendirse.

—¿Te pasa algo?—le preguntó Mary.

—Hoy tengo una fiesta de disfraces y no tengo nada copado para usar. Así que me parece que no voy a ir una mierda.

—Uy, no. ¿Tenías algo pensado?

—Quería ponerme algo… eh. No quiero parecer un boludo, básicamente.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Va algún chico que te gusta?—Mary sabía que a Levi le iban tanto las mujeres como los hombre. Lo descubrió una vez que entró un tipo con un gran atractivo. Levi no dejaba de mirarlo, haciendo que resultase obvio que había cierto interés.

—Algo así.

—Mmm, puede que tenga algo para darte.

—¿Eh?

—¿Querés matarlo de un síncope?

Mary cerró la tienda por unos minutos, pegando un cartel en la puerta que decía "Vuelvo enseguida".

Cuando Levi salió del trabajo fue a su casa, no sin antes pasar por una tienda de cotillón en donde compró un revolver negro de juguete y pintura oscura.

Con Eren habían quedado en que éste lo pasaría a buscar con su moto a las 11 pm. Para las diez y media Levi ya estaba listo. Había elegido algo sutil gracias a la ayuda de su jefa, pero que definitivamente iba a voltear cabezas. Con suerte iba a voltear la de Eren también.

—Ah, bueno—murmuró su madre de manera sugestiva cuando pasó por la puerta del baño, que estaba entreabierta y dejaba ver el atuendo de Levi—. Si después de esto me decís que no tenés ese tipo de intenciones con Eren, voy a creer que me estás mintiendo.

—Tch. Que no pasa nada entre Eren y yo, te digo.

— _Todavía_. Dejá que te vea el culo en esos shorts y después contame.

—¡ _Mamá_!

La mujer se fue riéndose mientras Levi se refrescaba la cara debido a la incómoda situación. Al rato escuchó el timbre sonar y bajó rápido antes de que llegase la mujer. Temía que lo avergonzara delante de Eren.

—Nos vamos, ma.

—Cuídense y avisá cuando lleguen. ¡Hola, Eren!

—Hola, Kuchel—respondió algo serio Eren. Cuando Levi cerró la puerta, volvió a hablar—. Menos mal que no aposté que ibas a verte como ñoño. Hubiera perdido como en la guerra.

Levi sonrió mentalmente. Lo miró bien y no le costó darse cuenta de que estaba disfrazado de Spike, de Cowboy Bebop, mientras que él, con un short khaki muy corto, una musculosa turquesa rasgada con falsas manchas, y unos borcegos negros que dejaban ver blancas medias asomadas, lucía una sexy versión masculina de Lara Croft. El cinturón y el arma ayudaban a completar el look. Eren parecía estar sin habla.

—Una lástima. Por tu cara, se nota que yo hubiera ganado.

Eren tragó saliva y asintió. Levi tuvo que sacarle el casco extra de la mano para que reaccionara.

—¿No pensás llevarte abrigo?

—Hace calor.

—Como quieras.

Se subieron a la moto y fueron derecho a lo de Mikasa. Era la primera vez que Levi iba a conocer a los amigos de Eren, y estaba un poco nervioso. ¿Eso significaría algo? Si bien por su cabeza pasaban muchas preguntas, decidió no hacerse problema y dejar que lo que tenga que pasar simplemente pase.

—Acá es—anunció parando la moto.

—Es enorme el lugar—dijo Levi admirando lo que parecía ser una mansión.

—Ah, sí. La familia de Mika siempre tuvo plata. Mucha. Y ella si bien da la impresión de ser algo vanidosa, es buena mina. Tiene tu misma cara de culo.

—Qué simpático sos.

Eren sonrió con burla y tocó el timbre. Una hermosa mujer asiática los recibió. Parecía no tener más de 30, alrededor de la edad de Eren. Estaba vestida con unas ropas blancas egipcias muy finas con adornos dorados y joyas de mismo color. Sus delicados rasgos complementaban la elegancia del atuendo a la perfección. Eren sonrió inmensamente cuando la vio, y Levi sintió un poco de celos al ver el abrazo en el que se fundió el par.

—Estábamos apostando con Sasha que no ibas a venir, puto—dijo Mikasa y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Yyyy todos esos celos se esfumaron de golpe.

—No dejes que lo hermosa que es te dé una impresión equivocada. Mikasa es más macho que un camionero.

—Pendejo.

—Este es Levi. Levi, Mikasa. Somos amigos desde que tenemos tres años.

—Es más enano de lo que pensé.

—Este enano te puede escuchar desde acá abajo, ¿sabés?

—Pueden dejar los cascos en mi cuarto—dijo la mujer ignorando la contestación de Levi—. Pasen y no hagan cagadas.

—Te acostumbrás después de un tiempo—susurró Eren con una sonrisa habiendo ya pasado por su amiga.

—Se nota que se llevan bien.

—Sí, somos como hermanos.

Pasaron gran parte de la fiesta comiendo, tomando y conversando con amigos de Eren. Levi se integró bastante bien a pesar de la diferencia de edad, puesto que la mayoría rondaba los 30.

—Si te querés ir o algo, avisame.

Levi se había alejado un poco de la muchedumbre. Mikasa tenía un enorme y hermoso parque, y el adolescente no dudó en ir hasta lo más apartado para despejarse un poco del ruido.

—No, estoy bien. Además hay Chivas 21—comentó levantando un vaso haciendo alusión a la bebida.

—No te pases del alcohol que tengo que llevarte a tu casa en una pieza—le contestó Eren con un tono parental.

—Vos menos, ya que sos el que maneja.

—Me tomé _un_ vaso de cerveza desde que llegamos…

—Mh.

Permanecieron uno al lado del otro. Levi miraba la suela de sus borcegos, y Eren miraba a Levi sin decir nada. Excepto que al cabo de unos minutos decidió romper el incómodo silencio que se estaba generando.

—¿Te puedo hacer compañía?

—¿No me estás haciendo compañía ya?

Eren se acercó más al menor y le quitó el vaso de la mano.

—Hey, ¿qué hacés?

Levi vio la expresión de Eren y decidió no decir nada. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, aunque no creía que Eren tuviese el coraje para hacerlo. Se dio cuenta desde que lo vio con ese disfraz que el mayor se estaba conteniendo, y no iba a mentir, él también se contuvo mucho. Por eso cuando se agachó, Levi cooperó inclinándose hacia el más alto, recibiendo un beso en los labios que se fundió entre distintos sabores de alcohol.

Aunque quiso, no pudo cerrar los ojos, quería ver cómo ese bombonazo lo besaba. ¿Y si era su única oportunidad? La pensaba aprovechar con todo. Por eso, antes de que Eren se alejase, le rodeó el cuello con su brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo. Eren abrió los ojos y, aunque sorprendido, aceptó ese apretón.

Se empezaron a besar sin reglas de por medio. Eren incluso tiró el vaso casi vacío al pasto para poder agarrar mejor a Levi, que lo sostenía por su parte como un koala. Bajó sus manos para acariciarle la espalda, hasta que llegó a esos pecaminosos shorts.

—Tocame.

Y no necesitó mucho más permiso para tocar. Le agarró el culo por sobre la tela con brío, masajeando esos pequeños globos de carne a su gusto y placer con sus fuertes dedos. Levi dejó de besarlo para largar unos jadeos que fueron directo a la entrepierna de Eren, y éste hizo de todo para contenerse y no explotar ahí nomás. Cuando Levi le restregó la rodilla por su erección fue que no pudo seguir. Tuvo que pararlo.

—Me voy a venir en seco si seguimos así.

—¿Por qué mejor no te venís adentro mío?

Está bien. Levi estaba algo entonado por el alcohol y tal vez estaba exagerando, pero esas palabras casi lo hacen llegar al clímax a Eren.

—Creo que lo mejor va a ser parar. Además nos pueden ver.

—¿Y? Si miran es porque les gusta.

—Necesito ir al baño. Y vos dejá de tomar. Ya son las 4—agregó mirando su reloj de muñeca y alejándose del adolescente como si nada hubiera pasado—. Vuelvo del baño y vamos yendo, ¿te parece?

—Si no me dejás otra…

—Hagamos una cosa—le sugirió después de ver la decepción en la cara del más bajo—. Si para cuando se te pase el pedo7 que tenés seguís teniendo ganas de estar conmigo, volvemos a hacerlo.

—Uf, Eren, ni que estuviera borracho.

—No estás borracho pero tenés 17 años, estás tomando alcohol, y estás caliente como una pava. Yo no sé si estás así conmigo porque querés, o si cualquiera te vendría bien en este momento.

—Tch. Me estás ofendiendo. Ya te digo que no es así. Te tengo ganas hace rato. Y no tiene nada que ver que tenga 17…

—Tiene que ver porque tenés las hormonas revolucionadas.

—¿Me vas a dar clases de biología ahora?

—No, voy a ir al baño y te voy a llevar a tu casa. Esperame acá, ya vuelvo.

Levi obedeció. Esperó como quince minutos hasta que por fin Eren reapareció. ¿Se habría ido a masturbar? Quiso preguntarle, pero el mayor no tenía cara de que iba a responderle eso.

Cuando fueron hasta la moto, Eren le dijo que le gustaba también, y mucho, pero que no quería ir tan rápido. Si bien la química entre los dos era innegable, Eren sugirió conocerse mejor antes de cruzar ciertas barreras. Y a Levi no le quedó otra más que aceptar.

"No quiero que después de un tiempo te des cuenta de que yo tan sólo fui un reemplazo de Izzy", fue lo que le quedó resonando en la cabeza a Levi. Pero no era así. Eren le gustaba genuinamente, y fue gracias a él que dejó de ver a su amiga de esa manera.

De todos modos hicieron como acordaron: fueron despacio.

Claro que cada salida siempre terminaba igual. Los dos apretando y comiéndose mutuamente, y con tremendas erecciones en sus pantalones. Pero Eren _siempre_ se encargaba de frenar todo antes de que la situación se fuera muy a la mierda.

Cuando a Eren le entregaron el departamento eso no cambió. Levi empezó a ir seguido a visitarlo, siempre con la excusa de que con Eren eran amigos. A veces incluso se quedaba a dormir, pero nada pasaba. Nada de índole sexual al menos. Levi moría de ganas por cambiar esa situación, pero el desinterés que mostraba Eren lo deprimía un poco, dando siempre como resultado un par de bolas azules8.

Una de las tantas noches que el adolescente fue al departamento de Eren, pasó algo. Eren se había ido a bañar, y durante su baño una llamada de Skype alertó a Levi, quien estaba tirado en la cama perdiendo el tiempo en su Instagram. Se acercó a la computadora y vio el nombre del usuario que estaba llamando. Era un apodo modificado por Eren, claramente, ya que decía "Cara de Caballo". El chico recordó que se trataba del famoso ex, por lo que quiso saber el motivo de esa llamada. La tentación fue más fuerte, y cuando dejó de sonar, se sentó al escritorio para poder saciar dudas desde mayor comodidad.

Revisó parte de la conversación de su chat. Habían pasado cinco días de la última vez que habían hablado. Levi no entendía por qué alguien querría seguir conversando con su ex, y menos cuando habían terminado hacía muy poco. Se detuvo cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención.

 _ **Te extraño, capullo.**_

Lo malo no era eso, sino la respuesta de Eren.

 **Yo tmb, Cara de Caballo.**

 _ **Lo que extrañas es mi polla de caballo jajajaja.**_

 **Jajaja!**

Y ahí terminó esa conversación subida de tono, ya que Eren pareció querer evadir aquello preguntándole cómo andaba una tal Ymir.

De pronto el estómago se le empezó a retorcer. Sintió una pesadez en sus piernas y muchas ganas de irse a su casa. No podía ocultar esos celos, pero a la vez no tenía derecho a decir nada, puesto que con Eren no habían oficializado ninguna relación. Sólo… se besaban cada tanto. Eso no los convertía en nada… ¿o sí?

Se levantó de la silla y volvió a sentarse a la cama. El monitor se apagó automáticamente después de unos minutos y al rato Eren salió de la ducha ya vestido, para desgracia de Levi.

—Eren—lo llamó antes de que pudiera ir hasta su computadora—. ¿Venís un minuto?

Eren fue hasta donde Levi y éste le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos hasta que estuvieron tan juntos que sólo les quedó besarse. Se besaron hasta que los dos terminaron duros como piedra, y antes de que el mayor pudiera decir algo, Levi le habló.

—Cogeme, Eren. Quiero que me cojas bien.

Eren le gimió en el oído, y aunque por la forma en que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior parecía querer, se echó para atrás rompiendo el contacto. Levi lo miró desorientado.

—No, Levi. E-es mejor que vayamos despacio.

Despacio. Siempre la misma respuesta. Despacio. ¿Cuánto más despacio?

Levi se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado y asintió tratando de que no se notara su frustración. Se puso sus zapatillas y agarró la campera que había dejado tirada en la silla.

—¿Qué hacés?—Le preguntó Eren con un tono preocupado.

—Me voy a casa antes de que se haga tarde.

Eren entonces se acercó para frenarlo tomándolo así del antebrazo.

—Hey, ¿estás enojado?

—Soltame, Eren.

—Si te querés ir te llevo, pero por favor decime por qué estás enojado.

—Si no te querés acostar conmigo dejá de dar vueltas y no me invites más a quedarme, porque honestamente no sé cómo sentirme.

—Sabés que me gustás mucho.

—No. No lo sé. Lo que sí sé, Eren, es que extrañás mucho a tu ex.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

Levi rodó los ojos.

—No te hagas, y soltame que me quiero ir—respondió cabreado intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—No hasta que me digas por qué dijiste eso.

—Tal vez no deberías dejar tu cuenta de Skype abierta cuando estoy yo.

—¿Revisaste mi Skype?

Con eso soltó a Levi. No se lo notaba enojado, sólo sorprendido. Levi sintió algo de vergüenza por un instante, pero trató de recomponerse para hablar firme.

—Llamó Cara de Caballo y me ganó la curiosidad, por eso leí su conversación. Pero no te preocupes—agregó sonando irónico—, que sólo llegué a leer que se extrañaban. Ah, y que extrañabas coger con él. Ahora entiendo por qué no podés conmigo.

—¡¿Qué yo qué?!

—No te hagas el sorprendido.

—Levi, no voy a tolerar que inventes cosas. Si estás buscando un pretexto para no verme más, sé directo.

—Me parece que el que busca pretextos para no estar conmigo sos vos—susurró Levi y se encogió de hombros. Para Eren fue demasiado.

—¿Querés ver qué tan serio voy con vos? Para eso terminá de leer mis charlas con Jean antes de sacar conclusiones estúpidas.

—Tch, no es necesario.

—Sí es—Sostuvo Eren para volver a agarrarlo de la muñeca y llevarlo a rastras hacia su computadora. Abrió la conversación con Jean y fue hasta la charla de hacía una semana aproximadamente—. ¿Hace falta que lo lea en voz alta?—preguntó con ironía antes de recitar el texto sin esperar una respuesta de Levi, que estaba rojo de vergüenza y trataba de evadir el monitor mirando a cualquier otro lado.

 **Eren_08: Hace un tiempo vengo saliendo con un chico de acá, es amigo de mi hermana.**

 **Eren_08: Es chico, tiene 17 años, pero me puede** **9** **de una manera…**

 _ **Cara de Caballo: ¡¿17?! Sois un robacunas**_ _ **10.**_

 **Eren_08: Creo que me estoy enamorando del pendejo, pero estamos yendo despacio igual. No quiero que pase como nos pasó a nosotros de salir ni bien nos conocimos, éste de verdad me gusta.**

 _ **Cara de Caballo: Gracias. Ahora me entero de que yo nunca te gusté de verdad, pedazo de puto.**_

 **Eren_08: Sabés a lo que me refiero. Lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar, Jeanbo. Tal vez había química, pero discutíamos mucho. Estámos destinados a ser amigos.**

 _ **Cara de Caballo: Es verdad. Peleábamos más de lo que follábamos. Y ahora que lo mencionáis, hace unos días conocí a alguien. Es español también, se llama Marco. El chaval es un dulce, no como tú, bastardo de mierda.**_

Eren miró a Levi de nuevo, haciendo una pausa de la incómoda lectura.

—¿Querés que siga?—preguntó para ver al adolescente negar, quien estaba evitando sus ojos. Eren suspiró— Jean tiene cara de caballo, y siempre lo llamé así. El muy caradura se defendía diciendo que lo que tenía de caballo era su verga. Mirale la cara y decime si no parece un caballo…

En eso Eren amplió la foto de Jean. Aunque el atractivo del tipo era innegable, Levi reconoció que sí tenía rasgos equinos.

—Levi—lo llamó encorvándose un poco y acariciándole la mejilla—, si no tuvimos sexo hasta ahora no es porque no quiera, porque creeme que _quiero_. Es sólo que apurarse tiende a arruinar las relaciones. Con Jean nos pusimos a salir sin conocernos. A los días de habernos visto incluso, y con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que fue un error. Con vos no quiero que la cosa quede en sexo y nada más.

—¿Y cuánto se supone que hay que esperar?—preguntó obviando el color carmesí de sus mejillas.

Eren se rascó la nuca y miró al vacío.

—No me malinterpretes, que me muero por estar con vos, pero no quiero que te aburras de mí después de haber estado juntos.

—No seas idiota, Eren. Quiero hacerlo, y no me gustaría esperar mucho más. Y definitivamente no voy a aburrirme de vos. M-me gustás mucho.

Eren suspiró, pero estaba decidido. ¿Levi quería tener sexo?, entonces iba a satisfacerlo.

—Sacate la ropa.

—¿Eh?

—¿No querías que te coja? Te voy a coger. Sacate la ropa.

Con algo de torpeza, ya que no esperaba esa reacción, Levi empezó a bajar el cierre de sus jeans. Los dedos le temblaban, Eren había dejado de ser una joven promesa médica para convertirse en un lobo hambriento. Sí, quería eso, y ya había esperado lo suficiente. Cuando únicamente le quedaba su bóxer, Eren lo empujó a la cama. Besó desde su blanco y firme abdomen hasta sus clavículas, llegando a su oreja derecha, donde le susurró algo que Levi no llegó a entender. Después volvió a bajar, con más prisa, deteniéndose en su entrepierna. Le bajó la ropa interior liberando la erección y no demoró en llevarla a su boca. Levi trató permanecer quieto, pero los escalofríos que la lengua de Eren le provocaban eran indomables.

Con algo de apuro, unos momentos más tarde, Eren se levantó y fue hasta su escritorio, sacando del cajón una caja de preservativos. Volvió a Levi con uno entre los dedos, y se colocó entre las blancas piernas nuevamente. Se acercó hasta el rostro del más chico, que rápidamente había enmudecido, y repartió besos por toda la extensión de su cuello.

—¿Es tu primera vez?

Levi asintió. Sus mejillas seguían estando coloradas, y por cómo no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior Eren supuso que estaba muy nervioso.

—Podés pararme cuando quieras, ¿sí?—cuando el menor volvió a asentir, Eren sonrió— Me gustás mucho también. Me encantás, Levi.

Con una mano no dejaba de acariciar los pómulos de Levi, mientras que con la otra luchaba para ponerse el preservativo, sin quitarle la mirada a esos grises irises que parecían desafiarlo. Si Levi necesitaba que Eren le demuestre su interés a través del sexo, eso haría. Y aunque las ganas de ponerlo en cuatro le sobraban, entendía que lo mejor iba a ser delicado las primeras veces. Lastimar a Levi no estaba en sus planes.

Con los dedos humedecidos con algo de su propia saliva empezó a abrir la entrada de Levi. Sintió cómo poco a poco se dilataba más y más, y tuvo que calmar sus pensamientos para no lanzarse entre sus piernas y comerlo sin piedad. Quería ser lo más romántico posible de momento, y sospechaba que si exploraba el culo de Levi con su lengua, éste sentiría mucha vergüenza. Para eso habría tiempo una vez que entraran en confianza.

—¿Te duele?

—No. Es incómodo, pero no duele. Podés meterlo.

Respirando hondo Eren sacó sus dedos de Levi y se masturbó un poco, acomodándose y dejando el glande apoyado en ese caliente y virgen ano. Primero, y acompañando los movimientos con besos lentos, empezó con un leve vaivén que le permitía introducir casi hasta la mitad de su verga. Cuando las piernas de Levi lo rodearon e hicieron presión hacia él, Eren se atrevió a más, y se hundió de a poco hasta metérsela por completo, ganándose un largo gemido del más chico.

—¿E-estás bien?

—S-sí. Estás caliente y muy d-duro. Me gusta. Podés moverte.

Empezaron a refregarse mutuamente. El ardor que Levi pudo sentir al comienzo se transformó enseguida en un cálido masaje que llegaba a acariciar hasta sus entrañas. Le era imposible no largar sonidos que en su sano juicio no emitiría jamás. De todos modos, a Eren no parecía disgustarle.

—Voy a acabar de sólo escucharte, Levi…

—Ah, Eren…

Eren aumentó la velocidad de sus arremetidas cuando sintió las uñas de Levi clavársele en la espalda. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su verga, que rebotaba entre los dos sin tregua, roja, y dura, y comenzó a masturbarlo a gran velocidad y con movimientos envolventes. Levi no duró mucho, gimiendo el nombre de Eren como poseso a la vez que llenaba su propio abdomen de incontables gotas de espeso semen.

Eren lo siguió poco después, susurrando su nombre cuando por fin se vació adentro suyo. Permaneció unos segundo recostado sobre Levi, pero decidió salirse de él antes de que se volviera completamente fláccido.

—Está lleno…—remarcó Levi señalando el preservativo con un cabeceo, que en efecto estaba prácticamente lleno de semen.

—Se venía acumulando—bromeó Eren, aunque en parte era verdad—. Eh, Levi. Espero que dejes de dudar. Me gustás mucho, me tengo que controlar bastante cuando te veo, porque siempre me dan ganas de tocarte. No pienses otra cosa, ahora ya lo sabés.

—Mh. Entonces tocame cuando te den ganas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Incluso cuando estamos delante de mi hermana o tu mamá?

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. Aunque estoy seguro de que Izzy ya sabe. Y tu mamá también, vi cómo nos mira cuando estamos juntos.

—Entonces no va a hacer falta decir nada.

Se acurrucaron un poco más pero al cabo de un rato Levi sugirió bañarse. Juntos. Y sí, tal vez hicieron de todo menos bañarse.

La próxima vez que fueron vistos por su familia, iban de la mano, y tal como Eren sospechaba, todos sabían, ya que ninguno dijo nada al ver sus manos unidas.

 **-x-**

 **Qué final más malo, perdón. Acá va el glosario.**

 **1** **Escaviar** : forma burda de decir "tomar alcohol".

 **2** **Quebrar** : terminar muy mal después de embriagarse.

 **3** **Hasta las bolas** : cuando un lugar está lleno.

 **4** **Encarar** : ligar.

 **6** **Entrar** : coger.

 **7** **Pedo** : estado alto de ebriedad

 **8** **Bolas azules** : Cuando un hombre se excita pero no tiene la oportunidad de tener sexo o al menos masturbarse (aliviar el deseo e incomodidad en sus pantalones), se dice que se queda con las bolas azules. Eso, según lo que muchos dicen, puede llegar a ser doloroso.

 **9** **Me puede** : se usa para referirse a alguien que lo tienta demasiado a uno.

 **10** **Robacunas** : forma despectiva de decirle a una persona que sale con alguien menor (no necesariamente menor de edad, sino menor que uno).


End file.
